Metal de Brisa Suave
by CastleVaniaRooms
Summary: En las antiguas minas de la región norte de américa, surgirá un amor que tendrá que luchar contra todo los obstáculos que querrán impedir su amor. Basado en el intento después de la segunda guerra mundial, y la guerra fría, donde la familia de Nanoha ha escapado a tierras extranjeras.


Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece, ni sus personajes obviamente, sino que son propiedad de Seven Arcs.

**Metal de Brisa Suave**

**Capítulo 1: Corazón de Carbón**

El atardecer pintaba el cielo de amarillo, naranja y magenta, casi llegando a rojo. El día había sido igual que muchos otros: Cansado, largo y preocupante. La economía de la región siempre estaba a la baja, y todas las personas hacían cualquier cosa para poder ganarse el pan de cada día, unas con más de un trabajo y otras con uno que la paga no merecía la pena, pero lo aceptaban puesto que era lo único que habían podido conseguir .

La minería era el trabajo que más se pagaba bien, aunque era un trabajo excluyente, como muchos otros, ya que solo los hombres se les permitía trabajar en las minas. La alfabetización apenas alcanzaba el cincuenta por ciento de la población, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los que estudiaban eran niños, las niñas eran pocas las que se veía en una escuela. A pesar de las reformas que se firmaban a favor de la igualdad, eran solo pulcros manuscritos de papel que se guardaban en las altas torres del estado. La realidad siempre era diferente, y junto a los demás problemas sociales, hacían de ese lugar una ciudad solitaria, donde las personas solo se guiaban por sobrevivir, por complacerse, no importaba que solo fuera hasta con los más bajos placeres.

Amor, fantasía, sueños, pudor, eran palabras que se desvanecían desteñidas dentro del corazón.

La mayoría de las casas del pueblo, aunque con buen aspecto eran todas de madera, y el tiempo parecía que ya estaba dejando su rastro en ellas, el concreto era reservado solo para los altos rangos y las casas de concreto que servían a los gobernantes del estado.

La ciudad estaba descuidada, las calles eran polvo, las cunetas hechas zanja con un azadón, los barriles hechos de metal oxidable, los establecimientos de salud brindaban su atención en lugares donde la salubridad era algo muy cuestionable, pero las personas iban ahí porque no tenían a donde más ir, no conocían algo mejor. No había nada con lo que distraerse o divertirse, no conocían lo que era la recreación o un buen momento, el sufrimiento era lo único de lo que más estaban consientes.

Takamachi Nanoha era una jovencita de 17 años, que junto con su familia había ido a parar a ese lugar, escapando de su país natal por la guerra, no esperaban ser atrapados en ese por las deudas. A pesar de todo tenían casa y todo lo necesario para vivir. Su hermano mayor Kiouya se había casado con una lugareña y Vivian en la casa de los Takamachi. Su madre Momoko, cuidaba de la casa y su padre, su hermano, y su hermana mayor Miyuki, trabajaban para no perder lo que tenían, los intereses de los bancos parecían aumentar con cada mes que pasaba, y por mucho que pagaran siempre parecía que faltaba mucho para poder saldar la deuda, los años trabajando en ese lugar no parecían significar nada, el pago de la deuda no alcanzaba ni la mitad de lo que era.

Al llegar ahí, Nanoha recordaba tener unos 12 años y ya estaba cerca de convertirse en una persona mayor. Al cumplir los 16 dejó la escuela, ella no tenia problemas con el idioma, pero su casa necesitaba más ingresos aun con tres miembros de la familia trabajando, y no estaba segura de poder encontrar un trabajo decente después de graduarse, si incluso a un hombre le costaba mucho ¿Qué posibilidades tenia ella como mujer y todavía más siendo extranjera?

Así es como llegó a ese lugar, la mayoría eran mujeres de mayor edad, ella era la más joven, y se podría decir que esa era la razón de porque había sido tan alegremente aceptada y acogida en ese trabajo, pero también era porque ella era muy buena cocinera. Pero lo que más hacia era hacer esas cosas que otras ya no podían hacer, y su alegría y jovialidad, daba un nuevo aire que lo hacia especial, tenia ese don de poder hacer sentir bien a todas las personas a su alrededor y ser extranjera no era algo que le había causado problemas como pensó.

Su trabajo consistía en ayudar a preparar grandes cantidades de comida, destazar a alguno que otro pequeño animal, pelar muchas verduras, cargar con grandes ollas de uno a otro lugar, para que finalmente otras compañeras llevaran a servirlos a todos los hombres que trabajaban en las diferentes minas activas.

La comida era llevada desde la ciudad hasta las minas cada medio día, era sin duda un trabajo pesado, ir a pleno sol con el polvo de camino, afortunada o infortunadamente para Nanoha no le había tocado ese trabajo. Ella era de las que se quedaban en la cocina, arreglando y dejando todo preparado para el siguiente día, aunque Nanoha era de estas últimas, su mayor trabajo era sin duda el de la mañana.

Y así comenzó la travesía de Nanoha. Cada tarde cuando el reloj marcaba las 6:00 p.m., su hora de salida, en lugar de ir a casa, se quedaba un poco más de tiempo. Se sentaba en una silla cerca de una ventana grande y rectangular que se encontraba en el primer piso del edificio de dos plantas, y tenía una carpa de láminas.

Miraba hacia afuera y a veces hacia adentro de su lugar de trabajo, adentro apreciaba las grandes y largas mesas donde se colocaban diversas cosas a la hora de trabajar, y después regresaba su mirada hacia afuera, esperando verlo pasar. A ese chico que le había robado el corazón.

Miraba discretamente el camino que llevaba a las minas, él siempre aparecía por esa calle, y sin hacerla esperar más, apareció, con su traje azul negro, sucio por el trabajo, sus botas negras gruesas y altas, con sus guantes igualmente negros. En su mano izquierda cargando una púa pesada y en su otra mano con una bolsa celeste en la que siempre parecía cargar víveres a su casa, algo inusual para un hombre en aquella ciudad. Llevaba además goggles de considerable grosor colgando de su cuello, y atrás su cabello largo y rubio que se lo sujetaba en una cola baja, como un príncipe, o eso pensaba Nanoha, quien siempre anhelaba ver su rostro y conocer el color de los ojos de su príncipe. Esperaba fueran verdes esmeralda, igual que en algunos cuentos de hadas, o miel que irradiaran brillantes dentro de sí al sol, pero no estaría mal que fueran azul zafiro como lo suyos, o negros, o cafés o lo ordinarios que pudieran ser, solo quería conocerlos, pero maldecía ese gorro con el que combinaba su uniforme y le privaba de poder apreciar por completo el rostro de su amado.

Lo miraba pasar frente a ella, y luego desaparecer al final de esa misma calle. Era su amor platónico, al que sentía, no podía dirigirle ni una sola palabra. Solo pensar que: si era casado, que si ya tenia novia, el simple hecho de pensarlo comprometido la aterraba y la derrumbaba, prefería no saber y solamente apreciarlo cada día.

Sabía que era minero, todos los mineros vestían igual, pero esa no era la razón, para ella, él era el único que le interesaba, el único hombre que hasta ahora sus 17 años había captado su atención, ni siquiera ella misma sabia porque, solo recuerda una vez en la que aprecio su sonrisa a ras de de ese gorro, una bonita, suave y brillante sonrisa, y se enamoró solo así. Suspiró, era un poco patético pensarlo…

-¿Otra vez mirando a ese galán?

-¿Eh?- se sobresaltó un poco al percatarse que la estaban observando.

-Si que ha de ser muy guapo ¿Verdad?

-No, ni siquiera se cómo es su rostro.

-Pero te gusta ¿No es así?- se sonrojó, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

-B-bueno…y-yo…

-Descuida, no tienes que apenarte, todas pasamos por eso…-dijo con nostalgia.

-Señora Olivia- Olivia Hope era una mujer mayor, de unos 40 años, y así como ella, muchas otras que trabajaban en ese lugar, ya sabían acerca del amor platónico de Nanoha.

-Pero…es tan vergonzoso…de seguro no sabe ni que existo.

-¿Por qué no lo saludas? No creo que alguien que siempre pasa cerca de aquí no te haya visto. Muchos otros mineros te saludan.

-Él no lo hace…además si no quiere hablarme es porque no le intereso. Con verle me basta- la señora solo pudo suspirar, decidió que ya era hora de mandar a descansar a esa chica.

-Como quieras, pero ya es tarde, debes ir casa.

Después de cerrar por completo el lugar, cerca de las 6:30 p.m., Nanoha al fin se dirigió a su hogar. Ceno con su gran familia, debido a que Touya la había hecho más grande, y ella ya era tía, su primer sobrino había nacido y hace un año, la familia siempre fue muy unida, y a pesar de sus dos nuevos miembros, no había surgido ningún problema, al contrario.

Nanoha pertenecía a una de las pocas familias, en la que aún se percibía la armonía y la felicidad, a pesar de las condiciones en que vivían. Todos luchaban por que no desapareciera.

Ya en su habitación, a la hora de dormir, Nanoha pensaba y pensaba, en si podría conocer a aquel muchacho algún día, estaba segura de que aún era joven, por su complexión y aspecto, muchas le decían que ya desde hace tiempo que veían a ese minero, por lo que dudaba un poco de que tan joven era, pero deseaba conocerlo, poder aunque sea estar un paso cerca de él. Dentro de su corazón recordaba lo que le hacía sentir, se ponía nerviosa y sentía el palpitar centro de su pecho, y ese sonrojo es su rostro, y la sudoración en sus manos, junto al cosquilleo en su estomago. No podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo, era algo que nunca había experimentado.

Y al cerrar sus ojos solo deseaba sonar…soñar que estaba a su lado, en lo alto de una colina, bajo la sombra de un árbol y poder apreciarlo. Y cada noche, en sus sueños aparecía, y cada vez aparecía con un color de ojos diferente, más de una ocasión se había repetido un color de ojos, y todas las veces lo soñaba así con ese color que le parecía tan varonil, pero más que eso, eran unos ojos fuertes, penetrantes y decididos, con los que la apreciaba llegando hasta el fondo de su alma.

Pensaba en abrazarlo, y a lo mejor incluso llegar a besarlo, pero en esencia fundirse con el. Pero tenerlo cerca era sencillamente suficiente, y era entonces cuando no deseaba despertar de su sueño y quedarse ahí, por siempre a su lado.

**Notas:**

No se queden con las ganas y digan que les pareció.


End file.
